My 416
by Eltrut07
Summary: I have not watched 4x16 yet but this is how I would love to see the Klaus sex scene go down.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Author's Note: So I know that Klaus is having or had sex with someone in 4x16 and I couldn't help imagining all the ways it could happen between him and Stefan. I have yet to watch the episode, I wanted to post this before I did so I could fantasize for a bit longer. Anyway, if Klefan freaks you out [you are missing out] but you should turn around now.

* * *

He stomped in to the house, the door slamming shut behind him. He stalked towards the sitting room, pouring himself a drink and then taking a long swig from the bottle. His nerves were on fire, he was sick of this never ending pain he had to live with. He wanted to just close his eyes, let his instincts take over and go rip in to the throats of people without a care in the world. He took a deep breath and raggedly released it. He needed to talk to Caroline, he should go over there and talk to her but off course she was dealing with Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. He growled and slammed the rest of his drink back, not wanting to think of her.

"Stefan, how lovely to see you." Stefan closed his eyes, staring at the ceiling, as if this day couldn't get worse.

"I don't really have the patience to deal with you right now Klaus." All Stefan wanted was to drown himself in an alcoholic stupor and erase his mind from any thoughts of Elena or his brother. He heard Klaus chuckle and he opened his eyes, glaring at the dimpled face.

"Considering you are in my house, I believe otherwise." Stefan blinked and glanced around, not even realizing he was in the Original's house. Klaus smiled and took a step forward to Stefan. "If you would like to engage in a night of debauchery and put yourself in a drunken stupor, I won't object."

Stefan stared at Klaus' face, contemplating his words. It was true, he had ended up in the original's house, but did he really want to spend the night in his company? He weighed his options, he could either retreat back to his house, now overrun with vampires and deal with Elena and Damon or he could spend time getting shit faced with Klaus. He smirked and poured a drink for the hybrid, passing it to him.

"Hope you can keep up." Stefan flicked his eyebrows up and Klaus smirked at the young vampire's challenged. They both knew he could drink Stefan under the table easily. But his cockiness was one of the traits that appealed to Klaus.

"Don't worry about me keeping up Stefan." Klaus winked and knocked back his drink, pouring them both another and smiling as Stefan quickly swallowed his drink. At this rate Stefan would be a drunken mess in no time. "How about something a little stronger?" asked Klaus.

Stefan locked eyes with the hybrid, knowing it was always a dangerous game with him. "We both know I can handle anything you give me." Stefan said confidently. Klaus' eyes darkened, imagining the different ways he could give it to Stefan, but knowing the vampire was still hung up on the doppelganger. He reached down and pulled out a bottle of liquor he had stolen from an old king. He smirked, pouring Stefan a glass and watching him wince at the harsh taste.

"Giving up already?" asked Klaus. Stefan glared and looked in to his eyes as he lifted the glass and took a long sip, pulling the glass away and licking his lips.

"You wish." Klaus maintained the eye contact, staring deep in to the green eyes of the vampire in front of him. The urge to compel him to forget he ever met the doppelganger hit him but he had given up compelling his comrade...and he could smell the vervain racing through his blood.

"I do not wish things, Ripper. We both know I take what I want, when I want it." Stefan could feel the shiver run down his spine. His nerves tingling again, but no longer from the pent up emotion of heartbreak he constantly had to endure. His nerves were on edge, like they always were when him and Klaus were together. The intoxicating mix of adrenaline, excitement, admiration and slight bit of fear coursed through him, causing him to stare back challengingly in to the hybrid's eyes, taking his next sip.

Klaus smirked at the defiance Stefan was showing, he shook his head slightly, moving from the vampire's alluring presence and swinging in to a chair, watching Stefan's body as he gracefully did the same across from him. "Now Stefan, not that I am disappointed in this turn of events but what led to you barging in to my house and drinking my alcohol?" Klaus tilted his head, gazing at the vampire as he sighed and looked out the window. Klaus noticed the clenching of Stefan's jaw and the way he tensed his shoulder, losing the challenging demeanor from moments before. Klaus may be annoyed by his cocky attitude at times but he despised when Stefan acted defeated and broody.

"Would you like me to stake Damon?" asked Klaus in a light tone, imagining doing the very act he proposed. He was going to kill the older Salvatore eventually, he would not be bothered if he had to do it now. He would revel in it actually. Stefan just slowly turned his head to Klaus, glaring at him. Klaus smiled at the vampire, both knowing that he would do it if Stefan gave him the okay.

"No. For once my brother is not exactly the problem." Stefan mumbled, taking a sip of his drink and leaning back in to the comfy chair. Klaus watched him, the smile falling off his face as he realized the doppelganger was the only logical root of his problem.

"The doppelganger then." Klaus said, his face stone cold with seriousness. Stefan scoffed and looked at the hybrid.

"You won't actually kill her." Stefan said, his tone confident. Klaus raised an eyebrow, noting that Stefan clearly believed the words coming from his mouth.

"I will kill her Stefan, she killed my brother. I will not make the same mistakes with this one that I did with Katerina." Klaus watched as Stefan's body tensed, his face losing its confidence and clearly recognizing that Klaus was being honest. "I will take great pleasure in ripping her heart out of her body." Stefan was up instantly, on top of Klaus, his hand around his throat, fangs blared and eyes red. Klaus merely stared at the vampire, unimpressed by the display.

"No." Stefan growled. Klaus rolled his eyes and threw Stefan back, the vampire slamming in to the chair he was previously occupying. Klaus slowly stalked to him, leaning over him, his arms resting on either side of the chair. Stefan was breathing deeply, staring defiantly in to Klaus' eyes. The hybrid was disgusted that Stefan was still so willing to sacrifice himself for a girl who broke his heart and slept with his brother immediately afterwards. Did he ever learn?

"You should be happy Ripper." Klaus said, staring down at Stefan, who with his fangs out and eyes narrowed looked so similar to his ripper. "With the doppelganger gone you will have no reason to hold back, you can let yourself be free. Besides, watching you follow after her like a lovesick puppy is getting pathetic." Stefan was seething in anger, Klaus could tell, his muscles were clenched tightly and his fingers were clenching the arms of his chair digging in to the expensive material.

"You can't kill her Klaus." Stefan bit back at him. Klaus growled this time, despising how these idiots underestimated him just because he showed brief moments of compassion.

"And whys that Stefan? Why do you think I will hesitate for even a moment to rip her to shreds?" Stefan looked up at him, green eyes locking on to blue. Klaus saw it in his face before he even opened his mouth, it was disgusting.

"I love her." Stefan muttered, defeated as he sank down in to the chair, no longer challenging Klaus, giving up. Klaus watched for a moment, the defiance, the challenge, gone from his face, the ripper taken away replaced by the brooding miserable vampire he had found when he first arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Pathetic." He mumbled. He shook his head, refusing to allow Stefan to continue this way. He leaned down, close to Stefan's ear. "I will kill her Stefan, you need to come to terms with that. You need to discover there is more to life than the allure of a doppelganger." Klaus breathed the scent of Stefan, it bringing back so many memories. He smiled as he ran his nose along Stefan's neck. "If you live solely for the doppelganger, you will waste your existence and be dead in all ways but one." and he bit down hard in to Stefan's neck, his eyes rolling back as the sweet ecstasy provided by Stefan flooded in to his mouth.

Stefan gasped in shock and pain, struggling to release himself from Klaus' hold. Klaus relented and moved away from Stefan, his blood dripping down his chin. The hybrid moved his hand over his face, scooping up the blood with his fingers and putting them in his mouth, licking them one by one. Stefan watched in fascinated horror as he licked his fingers clean, the pain coursing through his neck distracting him from the sight.

"You bit me!" he said accusingly. Klaus smirked, flopping back in to his chair, his body humming with satisfaction.

"I did tell you it would be a night of debauchery." Klaus winked and took a sip from his glass, the taste of alcohol mixing with the taste of Stefan's blood and resulting in a sensual combination. Stefan stared at him, mouth slightly agape, surprised by the utter nonchalance that Klaus was demonstrating.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Stefan said, twisting his head to try and see the bite mark that was now throbbing painfully on his neck.

"And what other scandalous activities did you have in mind for us Stefan? I am quite intrigued." Klaus had a number of ideas coursing through his mind although he doubted they matched what Stefan was thinking.

"Okay, you have had your fun, now give me some of your blood." Stefan said, looking at Klaus expectantly. The hybrid did not move, just continued to stare at the vampire. It amazed Klaus how this one vampire could go from pathetic to demanding in the span of a minute. "You are going to let me die?" Stefan asked.

Klaus and Stefan stared at each other. One, hoping that Klaus would smile and make a joke about how Stefan was so easy to fool and too serious all the time and the other wishing that there was a life worth saving across from him.

"You are already dead." Klaus whispered. Stefan, thinking that Klaus was referring to his vampirism rolled his eyes, Klaus shook his head slowly, staring at Stefan with disappointment. "You need to live for something Stefan. Your existence is withering away, all the potential lost."

"Is this just so that I will agree to become the ripper again?" Stefan bit out sharply, getting annoyed at Klaus' constant attempts to unleash the inner monster in him. He sat up straighter, barely wincing at the pain in his neck. "I won't. Not this time. I'd rather die."

"I don't want you to become the bloody ripper! You ARE the Ripper!" Klaus shouted, frustrated that Stefan could not see past the brown eyes of the doppelganger, couldn't see himself or anyone else. "You are too focused on the life of an eighteen year old girl who is in love with your brother. I am not going to waste my energy constantly saving the life of someone who would be better off dead."

Stefan slumped back down in his chair, thoughts of resentment for Klaus vanishing from his head. What he was saying was true. Stefan's life had been overwhelmed by Elena the past few years. It wasn't a bad thing, he had loved so many moments and gained so many valuable memories. And he had spent more time with his brother then he had since he was human.

But things had changed. Elena no longer gave Stefan a connection to his humanity. She no longer reminded him of what it was like to be human... Besides bringing him back to the days when Katherine was constantly running back and forth between him and Damon. All the hope that she had once provided him with was gone, washed away by heartbreak and despair.

He knew it wasn't her fault, what she was doing now, feeding from so many people. Damon had forced her hand through the sire bond. But while everyone was calling him heartless for trying to get her to tone it down, they are all forgetting what she was like when Klaus did it to him. Every day she was telling him to feel. Every day she was telling him she knew he could fight it. Every day she was telling him he was better than this.

And now that the tables are turned he was simply trying to do the same for Elena. But he was being ostracized as the bad guy, too judgmental. Damon and him had gotten in to a fight about Elena's behavior earlier today, Damon accusing Stefan of being too quick to judge Elena's actions. But with Elena killing people left and right, leaving bodies torn open all over the boarding house, it was getting to be too much on Stefan.

Let alone the fact that apparently having no humanity equated to a constant sex drive. Stefan didn't particularly remember that part in his recent bout of no humanity. He couldn't get a wink of sleep because Damon and Elena were constantly ripping the clothes off of each other. Damon tried apologizing of course, he may have moved in on Elena but he didn't want to continue to hurt his brother.

And when Damon had told Elena that she needed to cool it while Stefan was home, the girl had simply looked at him and said that she had no qualms to him joining in. That had been the final straw for Stefan. Seeing the robotic look in Elena's eyes as she said something to him, something that even Katherine would never had said to him, was too much.

Even Katherine had known that what she was doing, being with both brothers at the same time, was wrong. She tried to be discreet about it when she went to one or the other. She never would have proposed having both of them at once. And neither would Elena.

Klaus watched Stefan as the vampire stared off in to space, clearly in another world. He wanted nothing more than to pick the vampire up, feed him his blood and then take him away, far away from all of the treachery Mystic Falls provided. There was nothing here for Stefan, nothing good. Even Caroline still needed to grow up and live more, although Klaus still contemplated kidnapping her and bringing her with them.

Stefan brought his hands up, burying his face in to them, realizing that for the past few months all he had been focusing on was Elena, Elena and the cure. He wasn't even able to cope with having his heart ripped out because he was constantly around the person who did all the ripping.

"Come with me." Klaus spoke. Stefan lifted his head from his hands, forgetting that he had been in the presence of the Hybrid.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Rebekah, Elijah and I are going to New Orleans. Come with me." Stefan furrowed his brows, storing the information that the originals were leaving. Damon would love to know that. He shook his head.

"I thought you were going to let me die, I have nothing to live for."

"If you come with me, I will teach you how to live." Stefan looked at Klaus, his interest piqued by the honest sound of his voice. He winced as the bite rippled and he glanced at it, noticing that it was growing at a more rapid rate.

"And how will you do that? We hate each other." Klaus smirked, knocking back the rest of his drink and standing up.

"Hate is such a strong word...You forget Stefan, that the doppelgangers all started from somewhere. I know better than anyone," he paused and tilted his head, "Okay maybe not Elijah, he is three for three, but that's beside the point. I know how devastating it is to lose a love of that kind and I know how to move on from that."

Stefan contemplated his words. He had forgotten after that eventful dinner that Klaus had been in love with the original girl Elena and Katherine were doppelgangers of. Obviously the hybrid had gotten over his love, he never once tried to seduce Katherine- to his knowledge, or Elena. He had wanted them solely for their sacrifice and then later Elena's blood. But did he really want Klaus, who seemed so incapable of love, to be the one to teach him how to move on from heartbreak?

"The way I see it, you can come with me, move on and begin to live again, or you can stay here, sacrificing yourself for people who don't care while you pine after them. I should let you know that I will not let you continue to go on the way you have been, if you choose to stay I will not heal you."

Stefan's eyes locked on to Klaus'. For a moment he saw the flash of hope and longing in the blue eyes. He knew Klaus wanted him to go to New Orleans. And for once he felt like throwing caution to the wind, not making a decision based on what everyone else wants or chooses, just doing things for himself.

"I'll go with you." Stefan said resolutely. Klaus stared back at him, reading him for any glimpse of deception but smiling when he saw none.

"Fantastic." Klaus said as he pulled the bottle of alcohol from before out and poured some in to the glasses. He bit his wrist and poured his blood in to Stefan's glass until the wound healed up. He handed the glass over, lifting his own up. "Let's drink on it shall we love?" Stefan lifted his glass up and after they clinked together they both let the liquid pour down their throats, Stefan relaxing the moment the blood entered his system.

The wound on his neck quickly healed and Stefan held out his glass for Klaus to pour him another. "Careful, wouldn't want to get too boozy." Stefan knocked back his drink, taking the bottle from Klaus.

"This is still my night of alcohol and debauchery, isn't it? Or do you want to bite me again to make me do whatever else it is you plan on doing."

"If I didn't force you to come with me, you would have stayed in this forsaken town and rotted away." Klaus said, watching as Stefan drank from his very expensive bottle of alcohol.

"You didn't force me to do anything." Stefan said slowly, a smile pulling across his face. Klaus raised his eyebrows at Stefan's statement.

"On the contrary, I did. Either come with me or die. I know even you aren't so stupid as to bring death upon yourself." Klaus narrowed his eyes as Stefan snorted, he was becoming annoyed at the attitude Stefan was displaying.

"Oh come on Klaus, we both know the truth." Stefan said, smiling as he stood up, taking a swig from the bottle and a few steps forward so he was directly in front of the original. Klaus stood straight, not letting Stefan's proximity bother him.

"And what is that?" he asked. Stefan licked his lips, tilting his head forward and leaned so his mouth was brushing up against Klaus' ear.

"You never would have let me die." he whispered, pulling back and staring at the hybrid, faces inches apart. Klaus kept a straight face as Stefan's words washed over him. Truer words had never been spoken. There was a reason why Klaus could never let Stefan die. By all means he should have killed him a hundred times over by now, but he knew he never would. But Stefan could not know that, especially not right now while he was still dealing with the doppelganger.

"You are drunk." he said calmly, watching sat Stefan's cocky attitude seemed to dissipate right before his eyes. Stefan pulled back a few inches, trying to determine if the feeling rushing through him was from the alcohol. His nerves were tingling and his skin did feel on fire, but he had thought it was his proximity to the original, although that could be attributed to the alcohol as well.

"Does it matter?" He asked, staring in to the hybrid's eyes. He suddenly had the urge to rush forward and smash his lips against the original's. The desire surprised him, sure he had found men attractive in the past but he had never actually acted upon it. But Klaus was different and Stefan couldn't deny the fact that there had always been a thick sexual tension between them. Even Elena had noticed it.

Klaus watched as Stefan's eyes darkened. He wanted nothing more than to give in, let the baby vampire have tonight to release his pent up frustrations. But he knew Stefan would regret it the next day. He had caught the vampire sneaking out of Rebekah's room after all, he would surely do the same to him tomorrow. But did he care?

Klaus' eyes watched as Stefan licked his lips slowly, involuntarily and he felt his fangs struggling to break through his gums. The primal instinct within him told him to pounce, take his prey and ravish him until he was left tired and spent. And what was stopping him? He had wanted this for almost a century. He had craved this moment. Constantly watching Rebekah fawn over Stefan had driven him crazy, he had wanted to be the one to share a bed with the vampire, but he would not ruin his sister's happiness.

That was in the 20's though. Nothing was stopping him now. Rebekah may still have feelings for Stefan but even she couldn't deny that he deserved this. He had waited for so long. Why should he deny himself any longer? He was the bloody Alpha male in every species. He might not be able to get Caroline but she was just a passing fancy, something to distract himself from the feelings coursing through him, pulling him towards Stefan.

"No, it doesn't." Klaus said softly, making up his mind. Within a blink of the eye Stefan's lips were crashed in to his, the sweet euphoria of finally having their lips meet washed over Klaus and he growled, overcome by the sensation. Stefan was frantically clinging to the hybrid, his hands grabbing the blond hair and tugging, making sure he couldn't escape. For the first time in months Stefan felt grounded, secure, safe and wanted.

He did not know what he was doing and he loved it. For once he would act purely on instinct, do something completely selfish and enjoy himself without thinking of the implications. He wanted to explore these feelings coursing through him. He wanted to be with Klaus in that moment, in any way the hybrid would have him.

Klaus felt Stefan's fangs lightly nip his lip and he felt the vampire drink, sucking on his lip and creating pleasurable shocks through his body. Stefan moved from Klaus' mouth, sending frantic kisses down the original's throat, while also grabbing his shirt and ripping it apart. Klaus leaned his head back, amazed at the feeling of having his ripper kiss down his body. He was slammed back against the wall as Stefan pushed him, kneeling down and ripping open his pants. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting Stefan to move so quickly.

Stefan paused only for a moment, staring at the Hybrid's hard member and then flicking his eyes up to Klaus. "You are going to have to bear with me, I have never done this before." Klaus gasped both at Stefan's words and the feeling of his hot mouth encasing him. He marveled at the sensation the ripper was causing within him, and that he had never been with a man before. Once again he was disgusted with what the vampires of today were becoming. Why shouldn't they take advantage of the fact that they would be alive forever and explore every option? He was sure glad that Stefan had decided to broaden his horizons.

"Ughhh Ripper, you are doing fantastic." Stefan smirked at the hybrid's words. He was pleased that even with no experience he was able to make Klaus come undone. He lightly ran his fangs along the shaft and Klaus groaned, picking Stefan up and throwing him across the room.

"My turn." He said low and dangerous, sending shivers of anticipation throughout Stefan. The vampire watched with hooded eyes as Klaus approached him, slowly, stalking him as if he were mere prey. His breath hitched as the original finally reached him and ran a finger from his collar bone to the tops of his jeans.

Stefan's eyes flashed with lust as Klaus ripped his jeans clear off of his body with one flick of his wrist. The power that the hybrid had was magnificent and awe inspiring. The original rarely demonstrated just how powerful he really was, making it easy for them all to forget how much of a danger he was to their existence. Instead of being scared by the realization that Klaus could kill him without an ounce of effort, he found himself aroused even more, loving that he was about to be dominated by the powerful creature in front of him.

Klaus tugged Stefan's shirt off, barely glancing at it as it sailed somewhere behind him. He was too busy staring at the perfection underneath it. Stefan's body was nothing short of spectacular with the deep cuts of his abdominal muscles and the lean build of his body. Klaus' could feel his veins ripple underneath his eyes, the desire coursing through his body urging him to move faster, claim his vampire.

But Klaus hadn't lived over a thousand years without learning some control, although Stefan was quickly making him lose it. He stepped back, pleased to hear Stefan's whimper of protest. "What…?" Stefan asked, his voice husky. Klaus raised an eyebrow as he looked at the magnificent creature in front of him.

"I am a lover of art Stefan, I have learned to step back and take a moment to really appreciate beautiful things." Stefan's heart gave a painful tug, feelings of warmth spreading through him that had nothing to do with lust. He had been complimented before, sure. But this was Klaus and he had just called him beautiful and likened his appearance to that of a work of art.

"Then, by all means." He opened his arms, bowing slightly before leaning back against the wall in all of his naked glory. Klaus just stared at his ripper, not fully believing that what was happening was real. After a hundred years of fantasies and desires, he could honestly say that he was not disappointed. Stefan was glorious, from his funny hair right down to his feet.

There was only one thing that could make this better.

He locked eyes with Stefan, the deep green swimming with lust and the blue filled with mischief. Klaus slowly brought his wrist to his mouth, biting deeply and letting the blood drip down his arm. He watched as Stefan's eyes darkened as he caught the scent, the veins rippling and his fangs coming out. Klaus tilted his head, pleased to see his ripper coming to the surface.

"Catch me if you can." And then he raced off, winding around the house in no particular pattern, hearing Stefan hesitate for only a moment before he began chasing after him with a snarl. He knew how much his ripper enjoyed the hunt. He quickly reached his bedroom, impatient for the moment when Stefan found him.

He need not wait long. Stefan was in front of him, the door slamming shut as he pounced on Klaus. Klaus, being much faster than Stefan threw him on the bed, reveling in the satisfaction from finally having his ripper in his bed, where he belonged. Stefan snarled again, glaring at Klaus and reaching for his arm. By now the wound had healed but Stefan was still reeling from the thrill of the chase.

Klaus smirked and looked down at Stefan, delighted by the blood thirsty look in his eyes, mingled with lust. "Have at it Rippppppaaaah" he drawled out as he leaned his head close to Stefan's ear. Immediately the vampire grabbed Klaus' head, holding it to his body and bit in to his neck, pulling hard from the neck.

Klaus rarely let someone feed from him and never, ever, did he allow someone to feed from his neck. But for Stefan, he would make an exception. After all, he seemed to always be making exceptions for his ripper, what was one more?

His erection, straining against Stefan's torso, reminded him of the true reason why he brought Stefan to his room. He pulled the vampire from his neck, delighted by the ecstasy-filled expression on his face. "All filled up love?"

Stefan smirked, thrusting his hips up for friction. "Not yet, maybe you should fix that." Stefan's cocky attitude did nothing to alleviate his arousal and Klaus merely flipped the vampire around so that his back was mashed against his chest.

"Careful what you wish for Stefan." He murmured in his ear.

"I don't wish for things. I get what I want, when I want it." Stefan mimicked Klaus' words from earlier, shooting a cocky smile over his shoulder.

"One of these days that attitude will get you in to trouble Stefan." Klaus murmured as he pushed Stefan down so the vampire was on his hands and knees. He slowly began preparing Stefan with his fingers, groaning at the incredible tightness around his fingers. If he was not a one thousand year old hybrid he knew he would have barely lasted a minute.

"I hope so." Klaus smirked, catching Stefan's eyes for a moment, he was finished preparing him, his erection resting against Stefan's opening. Stefan realized that Klaus was hesitating, waiting for something, some type of recognition from Stefan to go forward and push inside him. "Come on Nik, show me what you got."

Klaus howled in pleasure as he pushed in to Stefan finally, the feeling of being inside Stefan, being one with his vampire overwhelmed him. And having Stefan call him Nik was too glorious for words, reminding him of their time in the twenties when Stefan borderline worshipped him. He continued to thrust wildly, loving the delicious sounds coming from Stefan's mouth, the worry he had that he would hurt him, flying away with every thrust.

Stefan could not believe the sensations he was experiencing. If he had known this would feel so amazing he would have let Klaus take him the moment he met him in the twenties. Klaus' body was filling him in ways he never imagined. The hybrid changed his angle and all thoughts flew from Stefan's mind, the hybrid hitting something in him that brought pleasure unlike anything he could imagine.

They continued on, Klaus pounding in to Stefan, giving him all that he had, Stefan pushing back, becoming addicted to the feeling of the strong hybrid behind him. All that he knew was that he never wanted this feeling to end. He bit his lip, trying to stop from shouting out as the hybrid continued to invoke such delicious feelings within him.

Stefan had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds, it even could have been days. All that he knew was that he was wholly consumed by the feeling of Klaus inside him. He had never experienced such passion with someone before. The feelings building within him were leading to what he was sure would be an extremely gratifying orgasm.

Klaus pulled Stefan up, his back tightly against his chest. His hands were trailing along his chest, digging his nails in and leaving marks in his wake. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and locked eyes with Stefan as he licked his hand clean. The vampire hissed, the sight of Klaus licking his fingers clean of his blood was oddly erotic. Klaus smirked at his reaction and reached down, grasping Stefan's erection firmly.

"Klaaaaaaus. Fuck." Stefan began thrusting his hips in time to the hybrid's pumping. Klaus watched in awe as Stefan came undone, moaning as he came all over Klaus' hand and his bed. Now that his vampire was sated he increased his pace, hammering in to Stefan until the pleasure became too intense and he spilled in to him.

"Rippaaaaaaaaaaaah." He moaned out, reveling in the pleasurable shocks running through his body. He collapsed, bringing Stefan down so they were lying back to chest, Klaus still inside Stefan. They both laid like that, not speaking, both simply basking in their afterglow. Klaus knew once they began speaking the moment would be ruined. And he was enjoying this moment very much.

His arms tightened around the vampire, wishing that things could remain this simple. He could handle being an outlet for Stefan's frustrations, they could come together to satisfy their carnal desires when they needed to blow off some steam. They could be there for each other. Not just as pleasure seeking acquaintances but as friends. That's what he wanted from the beginning, to be Stefan's friend. Sure, it had morphed in to something else but at the root of all of it was his wish to have his friend back.

"Should I be expecting this to happen often?" Stefan asked quietly. Klaus kept quiet, not wanting to ruin it yet. Stefan stared forward, waiting for the original to answer his question. "I figure in New Orleans there wi-"

"We are not going." Klaus said firmly. Stefan was surprised, wondering where they were going to go instead of New Orleans.

"Where are we going?" Klaus breathed in Stefan's scent, trying to memorize it, knowing it may be awhile until he got another moment like this. His arms tightened again, hugging Stefan close to his body, wishing he could just close his eyes and sleep. But if there was anything he had learned about Stefan it was that he was incredibly stubborn and would not cease pestering him until he got his answers.

"We are not going anywhere love." Stefan perked up, twisting slightly to look at Klaus, but the hybrid held him tighter, not allowing him to move his body, keeping him firmly in their spooning position.

"Why are we-"

"There is no we Stefan." Klaus harshly said, glad that Stefan shut his mouth. Stefan stayed silent, not exactly knowing what to say, what he could say. Klaus' words confused him greatly, he did not understand why after all that had happened tonight, Klaus would say there was no we. Was he trying to tell Stefan that they were not in a relationship?

"I know Klaus, I understand you think I am a hopeless romantic but I know that one night doesn't mean-"

"I will be leaving for New Orleans, you will be staying here." Klaus cut off Stefan, not wanting to hear the words that he knew were about to come out of his mouth. He did not want to hear Stefan tell him that he did not want him. Did not want to hear he only wanted a release.

"Then why would you bite me? Why make me make a choice?" Stefan tried twisting around and this time Klaus let him, both hissing as Klaus slipped from the vampire. Klaus stared at Stefan's confused face, his brow furrowed and eyes searching for answers.

"Come on love, as you already said, we both knew I wasn't going to let you die." Stefan opened his mouth but Klaus was faster. "We both know you are not ready to leave this dreadful town. Besides, you would never willingly leave your brother with Silas out and about."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, not enjoying being analyzed by the original. "You could force me to go with you, it's not like you haven't done it before." Klaus smirked, giving a small chuckle at Stefan's look.

"Yes and that turned out so well for me." Klaus looked at Stefan, reaching his hand out and wrapping it around the back of the vampire's neck, wishing he could pull him forward and crash his mouth in to his, but knowing that it would solve nothing. "Believe me Stefan, if I thought compelling you to come with me would help you, I would do it in a heartbeat." Klaus stared at Stefan, willing him to beg him to go with him, prove him wrong. But Stefan merely stared back at him, clearly not knowing what to say. Klaus sighed, lightly trailing his fingers down from Stefan's neck, down his chest so his hand rested on the mattress.

"You aren't ready yet. It's just like I told Caroline, you might not be ready now, but you will be. You will soon realize that life here is not enough for you. You will need more. You will begin to crave it. And I will be waiting for you." Klaus leaned back, turning so that he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He was unable to continue looking in to Stefan's face.

"But why? Why go through all this trouble? What was the point of tonight?" Stefan asked, voice containing a hint of anger. Klaus smiled, glad to see that his ripper was still present, waiting to play.

Stefan watched as Klaus' smiling, dimpled face turned to him, mischief in his eyes. "Like I said, I do not wish for things, Stefan. I take what I want…when I want it. And I wanted you." Stefan felt his heart beating fast, Klaus' statement sending his body in to a frenzy. The original hybrid wanted him, he had been told he was beautiful by the hybrid but to hear that he wanted him caused Stefan to become happier than he should be. Klaus wants him…or wanted him. Him, Stefan Salvatore, wanted by the most powerful creature in the world. He looked over, not believing that the man in front of him had wanted him. Sure they had sex but Stefan had had sex with Rebekah for purely physical reasons, not because he had wanted her per se…just wanted it.

His mind was in shambles. It was unfathomable that one statement from Klaus could send Stefan's mind and body into overdrive. A sudden thought popped in to his head and he looked at Klaus. "What about Caroline?" he asked, confused by how he could go from confessing his love to the blonde and then telling Stefan he wanted him and sleeping with him a few days later.

"What about Elena…your epic love?" He asked in a snarky tone. Stefan glared, hating the reminder of the girl who had turned his life around. Suddenly all of the feelings that he had been suppressing since Klaus had healed him came rushing back in. His jaw clenched as the memory of Elena offering to have sex with both Salvatores at the same time entered his head. He grimaced, hating the feeling of knowing that the love of his life was in love with his brother.

Klaus watched everything, seeing the emotions filter across his face. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see it any more. The sun slowly filtered in to the room, reminding Klaus that their night was over. He could no longer pretend that he had Stefan for himself. He could no longer pretend that Stefan would open his eyes and realize that he was wasting away trying to save everyone in this town. He could only do so much though. Stefan needed to see for himself, make his own mistakes and then recognize that he would only truly find happiness if he left his brother and the doppelganger.

He had tried so hard to get Stefan to trust him, tried so hard for the vampire to realize that they could be great friends...or more. He did not know what more he could possibly do, did not know what Stefan wanted from him any more.

"Klaus…." Stefan softly said, sitting up and turning to the hybrid. Klaus slowly opened his eyes, looking at his ripper…all of his ripper. He did not know if Stefan was aware he was still naked but Klaus was not going to complain. His ripper truly was a work of art. Flawed but beautiful nonetheless. He tried to soak up every detail that he could, burning the image in to his memory.

He was distracted from his gazing as he heard a car pull in to his driveway. Both him and Stefan quickly got dressed, Klaus throwing the vampire a spare set of clothes as the ones he came in with were ruined. Klaus rushed to his door, hearing the knock and opening it, disgruntled to find his least favorite Salvatore on the opposite side.

Stefan held his breath from upstairs as he heard Damon accuse Klaus of secret phone calls to Hayley. Stefan shook his head, not even wanting to understand what the hybrid was up to. He knew that Klaus was right. Even though being in Mystic Falls was slowly draining Stefan of his will to continue on, he would never leave his brother, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie or even Matt alone while Silas was at large.

He roughly dragged a hand through his hair and opened Klaus' window, jumping out and running in to the forest, needing a good hunt to get his mind off of everything. He tried to tell himself that the pang he felt in his chest was nothing but heartbreak from Elena, it had nothing to do with parting ways with the original hybrid for an indefinite amount of time.

He knew that he should have stayed and waited for Klaus to come back. They needed to have a conversation and figure out what was going on between the two of them. He couldn't handle it right now. He couldn't handle much of anything right now. The thought of ripping through someone made Stefan's fangs break through his gums. He shook his head, hearing a deer snap a twig in the distance. He rushed off quickly, needing to rip the throat out of something.

Klaus closed his eyes briefly as he heard Stefan jump out of his bedroom window. He ground his teeth together as he continued to listen to Damon drone on about Katerina and the werewolf strumpet. He wished that the other Salvatore was standing in front of him. Naked. But Klaus knew that he had done the right thing by pushing Stefan away. He would keep some vampires around to keep an eye on his favorite two vampires, but he would still leave to New Orleans as planned. Right after he found Katerina and ripped the hearts from Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, and Elena Gilbert.

He smiled, imagining the shocked looks on Damon, Elena and Bonnie's faces as he would kill them, in front of each other, right after he helped save them from Silas. He was tired of letting them think he wouldn't kill each and every one of them. He would. And then Stefan and Caroline would have no reason to stay here.

He was interrupted from his musings by Damon's shocked voice. "Are those Stefan's pants?!" Klaus smiled. Oops. Maybe Stefan would be joining him soon after all.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it. If I watch 4x16 and it really is a Klefan sex scene I will literally explode. Imagine it is a Klefan '20s flashback sex scene...glorious.


End file.
